Of Southernbelles and Brits
by Maid of Time Aradia
Summary: Just when Sweet Chin Music's tune has been going sour, another player comes into the mix. Cassandra Michaels, daughter of Mr. WrestleMania, is ready to play her own music in the company. But, when her song is being disrespected by this cocky English man who is called "The Chosen One", what's she gonna do other than fall in love with him? Oc/Drew McIntyre!


With the rolling of luggage wheels and heeled boot-steps echoed through the parking lot, excitement rising in Sandra's heart before spreading across her body like wild fire.

Cassandra "Sandra" Michaels was the newest Diva to the roster. Her dirty blonde hair was in a long braid that hung on her left shoulder, onto her white hoodie. Her light brown eyes scanned over the parking lot area before she found the steps up to a door and walked over.

She hurried up and opened her the door with the key her "uncle" gave her, went in, and looking around again. The backstage was bustling with activity, with wrestlers and stage hands walking and walking and just having a nice time. So, they were unable to notice the new person that entered the area.

She was a pretty little thing, with her favorite cowboy boots, her dark blue skinny jeans, and her dark brown tee under her white hoodie.

In her brown luggage was a change of clothes-namely her wrestling attire-as well as her iPod with various snacks. Hey, you never know when you're gonna get the munchies.

She looked down at the little pinned-on card that had her name, picture, and newest occupation: "DIVA" in big letters, as well as a bar code in case someone asked her why she was there. She took a deep breath and she walked around, looking for a door that either read "Women's Locker Room" or "COO Office". Whichever came first.

Sandra walked the hall looking around in awe, before she bumped into a large, pale man. She groaned and backed up, rubbing her head, as a hearty laugh came from the man "Oi there lass! You workin' on knockin' me ova'?" She looked up and smiled.

Sheamus was one of the recent wrestlers she met, but they hadn't started on solid ground in the beginning, due to him having a rivalry with her "uncle" and hitting her dad with a steel pipe when they met. But, since he apologized, they soon became really close friends, almost like brother and sister.

Her happy Southern accent said "Hey there Shea, nice seein' ya! Have you seen my Dad anywhere?"

"Aye, he was heard from Hunter's Office askin' where ya were." And he jerked his thumb in the direction.

"Ah crap, I better go see him." She pulled her luggage along before hugging him and running off "Thanks Sheamus! Talk to ya later!" And she hurried to the COO office.

Once there, she opened the door and walked in, looking at the two shocked men there "Hey Daddy! Hey Uncle H! Sorry I'm late, plane was delayed." She explained before a large bear hug engulfed her.

Shawn Michaels hugged his eldest child tightly and pulled back, saying "Ah Sugar…I thought somethin' happened. Damn near gave me a heart attack."

She hugged him tight again and smiled, stating "Of course I'm okay. I'm tough just like you, old man!" Shawn chuckled and pulled back again, looking at her with tired blue eyes.

"Ah Cassandra," He said, tears forming in those old eyes "You don't know how proud I am of ya for following your dreams." And he caressed her cheek, she leaned to it and smiled.

"I won't disappoint ya, Dad."

"Alright alright ya pansies," Hunter joked with a smirk, which caused the two to separate and Sandra to punch him in the gut with a smirk. He coughed and chuckled before saying "Sandra, get dressed, got ya some airtime tonight."

"How much?" She asked, expecting just another promo.

"You're gonna be ringside during my match tonight. The storyline we're starting you off with is you being my protégé to pull on the Helmsley Legacy. But, fans are gonna realize who you are really quick, and thus-" He waved his hand at Shawn "The return of Mr. Wrestlemania is upon us. No wrestling, of course, but he'll be there ringside for your matches until he deems you ready to carry on the Michaels Mantle instead."

Sandra nodded and said "That sounds amazing! Thank you so much Uncle H!" And she hugged the bigger man tight "I won't let ya down."

He hugged her back and said "I know you won't. Now go get dressed. We're up in half an hour."

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

And so, Sandra dressed for her very first debut. It wasn't as she had hoped, no guns a blazin' it seems, but hey, any airtime was good time.

Her attire was simple: a sleeveless sweetheart design dark brown shirt, grey leggings with red and white swirls along her legs, and her signature cowboy boots. She also had on leather gauntlets that had "MICHAELS" on one hand and a smashed heart designed on the other.

She sighed and she just pulled on her gauntlets on as a knock came to her door "Come in." She said and turned as the door opened and none other than the posterboy for the company walked in.

John Cena was sweet, sure, and some Divas saw him hotter than the Southern Sun, but he was too much of a player in her terms. With him having Eve on his arm one week and the next he's barking up Kelly Kelly's tree…that don't sit well in her eyes.

"Hey there, heard you're starting up today." He said with a nod.

"Yeah, just doing some ringside stuff until fans get used to me. Then Sandra's singin' her own tune." And she smirked up at him.

Cena chuckled and said "Good. Wish ya l-" He stopped when he heard crashing. He looked over before she poked her own head out under his arm.

A man was standing there, seething at an uncaring stagehand, with a bent trashcan spilled out behind them. The man looked angry and brittled, standing there in boots and the speedo-underwear thing that the wrestlers wore as he heaved out in anger.

As he panted, he asked in a gruff English accent "What're ya talkin' about, my match's been cancelled?"

"Sorry Mr. McIntyre. I had thought they informed you upon arrival-"

"I wasn't informed of anythin' ya-"

"Hey." Sandra cut in, walking over and standing between the two. She glared up at the wrestler and said "Not everyone gets some limelight, so ya gotta share instead of bein' a little princess about it."

He glared down at her "How dare ya speak to me like that. Who do ya think you are?"

"She's Cassandra Michaels, Drew." John said, walking over in a cocky stride "Shawn's little girl. She's startin' today."

"John." She hissed back at him, giving daggers with her eyes through a glare, before she heard this 'Drew McIntyre' chuckled. She turned and glared up at him "Whatcha laughin' about, Princess?"

"Jus' the fact tha' you're the Legend's daughter, and you're already actin' like you own the place." He chuckled more and smirked down at her "Apple don' fall far from the tree, eh?"

She glared and she said "No, not for me it don't. And 'm not ashamed of that, Princess. And I know damn well my Daddy ain' ashamed of me…unlike your parents are of you." And she smirked at the slightly gob-smacked face he made, before she turned and walked back to her room, closing the door behind her and locking it.

She sighed and she breathed softly, her heart racing with the adrenaline from the encounter. Once she relaxed enough, she walked over to one of the mirrors there, she looked in an applied some make-up.

Her mind wandered back to the cocky bastard of a Brit. He was a sight for sore eyes, that was for sure…but she didn't like being disrespected like that.

She'd teach him of that, one day. And as she applied her lip gloss, she thought of plans and how long it would take for her to do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R and show Sandra some love!a<strong>


End file.
